Ever increasing demands for materials and fabrics that are both light-weight and flexible without compromising strength and durability has created a need for new fibers possessing higher tolerances for such properties as elasticity, denier, tensile strength and modulus. The search for a better fiber has led to the investigation of fibers produced in nature, some of which possess remarkable qualities.